


Next Door Neighbor's Secret

by oncomingstormoforeos



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, crackheads being loud, imagine being the roommate to bts and got7, inspired by radio rebel, poor yoongi, this female lead is like trying to be a tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstormoforeos/pseuds/oncomingstormoforeos
Summary: Yonsei University has a radio show every day through the intercom. Many of the students become fans - including 14 boys who all fall for the female host's voice and charisma but never knowing her true identity.A strong friendship has blossomed when they meet shy and socially awkward Seo Haru who hides between her books and family's legacy.Because of this radio show, the boys all meet but the big question comes up.Who is the mystery host?
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), GOT7 Ensemble/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. characters, their majors, and their ages

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of fans prefer the character to be a (y/n) or something like that but I prefer to create a character on my own. It's fun!

FIRST YEARS:

Jeon Jungkook - art major, age 20

Kim Yugyeom - dance major, age 20

Bambam - textiles major, age 20

Youngjae - psychology major, 20

SECOND YEARS:

Seo Haru - art major/tattoo artist as side job, age 21

Kim Taehyung - wildlife major, age 21

Park Jimin - performing arts major, 21 

THIRD YEARS:

Jung Hoseok aka Hobi - dance major, age 22

Kim Namjoon - philosophy major, 22

Jackson Wang - physics major with a fencing scholarship, age 22 

Im Jaebum - film major, age 23

Park Jinyoung - theater major, age 23 

FOURTH YEARS:

Kim Seokjin - food and nutrition major, age 25

Mark Tuan - literature major and library aid, age 25 

Min Yoongi - music composition major, age 24


	2. apartments: roommates and pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The combination of BTS and Got7 roommates, their pets, as well as Seo Haru's.

ROOM 140: Haru and her dog Kedama

\- Studio apartment that smells of nature from the plants and the candles everywhere

\- Framed tattoo artwork all around

\- Bonsai trees and other small plants lying around

\- Equipment for editing singing videos on YouTube *she doesn't show her voice, just plays guitar and sings*

\- Kedama has a big dog bed and a small bath fit to his size

ROOM 145: Jaebum, his cats, and Jackson

\- Smells like hormones

\- Jaebum's room has a dark vibe with movie posters, film equipment for classes, his big photography camera, and music albums

\- A big circle-shaped bed for Jaebum's cats in his room

\- Jackson's room has a bright vibe with his fencing trophies, gym bag for basketball team, and a bowl of condoms for his *ahem* guests 

\- They usually get takeout since Jackson lots of games and JB isn't a cook

ROOM 147: Youngjae, Coco, and Jinyoung

\- Smells clean with the occasional food Jinyoung cooks

\- Jinyoung is an aggressive cleaner

\- Youngjae's room has video games, psychology books, a special bed for Coco, and homework on the bed

\- Jinyoung's room is neat + organized with homework neatly on desk, music albums in a bookshelf, and film scripts on his bed for him to practice 

ROOM 148: Jungkook, Jin, and his sugar gliders

\- Smells like home-cooked meals

\- Organized kitchen with mason jars filled

\- Jin's room is organized with his sugar gliders, sweaters, and cookbooks lying around for him to read

\- Jungkook films Jin's cooking vlogs

\- Jungkook's room has his video games, Polaroid pics, vlogging equipment, and his drawings/paintings

ROOM 149: Jimin, Namjoon, and Namjoon's turtles

\- Smells like candles

\- Filled with plants like bonsai trees

\- Namjoon's room has an artsy/vintage vibe, cluttered with clothes everywhere, painting, philosophy books, and his turtles

\- Jimin's room has workout equipment, a piano, pictures Jungkook took of his performances, and photos with his friends on his wall

\- Always takeout because Namjoon burns everything

ROOM 151: Mark, Yugyeom, and Bambam

\- Smells as chaotic as it is

\- Mark's library worker schedule on the fridge

\- Mark has to cook

\- Bambam's room has his fashion sketches lying room, clothes everywhere, and a walk-in closet overflowing

\- Yugyeom's room has CDs and music albums everywhere, tangled pairs of earbuds under crevices, and overrall messy

\- Mark's room has books everywhere cause English Lit major, assignments sprawling out on his desk, and snacks so he doesn't have to leave his room

ROOM 153: Yoongi, Hobi, Taehyung, and Yeontan

\- Smells of music equipment and music always playing

\- All take turns cooking but it's usually Hobi since he has a flexible schedule

\- Yoongi's room has a small couch where Yeontan sleeps sometimes, a bed that he can sink into, a piano + computer combo, and is black with light barely coming in

\- Hobi's room has lots of comfy blankets and pillows, a bed for Yeontan, music equipment like Yoongi's has, and lots of shining light in

\- Taehyung's room has a special space for Yeontan, photos of baby Yeontan and wildlife on his wall, plants on his windowsill, and a framed photo of him and Yeontan on his dresser


	3. Mark's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a crush on the cute girl in the library.

Mark was staring at the pretty girl in the library again. He wondered if he looked creepy as he watched her chuckle over comic books while listening to music.

Usually, he saw her twice a week at the same time from 3:00-4:00 pm. But for some reason, the pretty bookworm had come at noon and stayed much longer. She had wrapped herself in a blanket, plugged in earbuds, and opened a new book.

C'mon Mark. Don't be a coward. His mind chastised him. Ask her out already.

"Excuse me?" A voice popped him out of his thoughts. 

Mark looked up from his own book and nearly doubled over in shock. 

It was the pretty bookworm, holding out the book she had been reading. "Can you help me find the next book in the series?"

Mark finally found out how to breathe again. “Of course Miss…” He hesitated on purpose. He didn’t need to know her name. He just wanted to finally found out who was the girl he had been crushing on.

“Seo Haru,” The beauty said her name slowly and Mark smiled in the way that usually sent the other girls blushing. Haru froze at his friendly smile for a moment before showing him the book title.

“Ah, that’s in the Fiction section under ‘Action and Adventure.’ Would you like me to show you?” Mark asked, going as far as to tilt his head, his bangs falling slightly.

An alarm suddenly went off on the girl’s phone and she looked down at it, sighing slightly. Her eyes widened and she looked back to Mark.

“Sorry handsome. Looks like we’ll have to postpone looking for that book. I have an appointment I can’t miss,” Haru put the book in her bag before bowing and running off to the exit.

The word ‘handsome’ echoed in his mind as he watched her figure till it disappeared.

Mark’s face burned and he covered his face in pure embarrassment, wondering how she could make him feel so shy.


End file.
